Emmett's frozen weekend
by Chanelvamp
Summary: Vampire Emmett meets snowman Olaf... A weekend they both won't forget soon.


**A/N: Sitting in a hospital waiting room, my thoughts drifted off to Olaf (something funny in an unfunny situation) and then Emmett wandered into it... And I started thinking what would happen if those two met. This o/s is the result of that.**

**Big thank you to the two lovely ladies Jezzeria and Angela LuvsFanfic for prereading and beta'ing tthis little story.**

**Obviously I don't own Twilight or Frozen. The only thing I own is my imagination.**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Nothing is more enthralling than waking up a hibernating bear, well in Emmett's mind

It was midway winter and Emmett felt it had been too long, so he had proclaimed it was time for a bear hunt weekend. Unfortunately his family members didn't share his 'passion' and so he went alone. He ran up North, closer to the line with Canada.

A thick cloak of snow covered everything, making it a perfect winter landscape. To Emmett it only meant he was getting closer to his 'playmates'. His senses told him a bear lay somewhere close by, tucked into a burrow. He raced towards it, barely crunching the snow under his light steps.

He had to cross an open field and at the opposite treeline he saw a dent in the snow, signaling the den of the bear. When he was halfway there however, a voice reached his ears. He halted, scanning his surroundings. There was no strange scent, no sound of breathing ...and no heartbeat. Immediately warning bells went off.

Emmett was curious. Quietly he went closer towards the voice. _Was that singing?_ The bear was forgotten.

The voice sounded young and joyful. _What could be in the forests in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold? _His curiosity drew him closer towards the side of the field. When he peeked through the trees, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

In front of him in a smaller field there was something pacing and mumbling to itself. _What was it?_ Emmett edged a little closer. It looked like a snowman... _A mini snowman? _Emmett blinked his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was a reality.

The thing was waving and gesturing wildly with it arms, or more like twigs that functioned as arms. It seemed upset. Emmett raked his eyes over the mini snowman and halted at the carrot that was its nose.

At this Emmett couldn't suppress a chuckle, which immediately alarmed the snowman. The snowman halted all movements and turned towards the newcomer. The newcomer looked huge and dangerous. If it was possible his eyes would have popped out, and his mouth would have been slightly agape, as the 'person' stepped into the small field.

Emmett looked at the little snowman as he stepped closer. He thought the little thing looked really cute. _How dangerous could it be?_ At that question he grinned.

"Hi."

He even gave a silly wave.

The snowman stepped a little closer, looking up in awe at the man, his eyebrows rising higher as his gaze went up. In slow-motion he lifted his twiggy arm and slowly answered, "Hi".

Emmett grinned wider, showing his cute dimples. The little snowman looked even more in awe.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked curiously.

"My name is Emmett, and I am a badass vampire." He kept his grin in place.

There was silence for a few moments as the snowman seemed to absorb the information. He didn't move at all, frozen in his awestruck pose with a wonderous look on his face. Then without any warning, he ran towards Emmett and tried to wrap his twiggy arms around him.

"Hi Emmett! It is so cool to meet a vampire. Never met one before. How is it to be a vampire? Is it fun? What do you do as a vampire? Are there more vampires, can I meet them? Ooh, I'm Olaf by the way."

Olaf couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he fired all his questions.

Emmett looked down at Olaf who was hugging his legs. Olaf must have been a weird little thing, to be so unafraid to hug a vampire. He liked the spunk the mini snowman had.

"Slow down there, little snowman," Emmett said chuckling. Olaf looked up at the vampire with a fake annoyed look in his eyes.

"I am not little... Well?"

"Well, that was a lot of questions, little snowman," Emmett added on purpose to get a rise out of the little firecracker. "Why don't we get to know each other."

Olaf's face turned into a big grin as he stepped back. Emmett kneeled down to be a little closer to Olaf's level. The curiosity got the best of him and he poked the snowman.

"You are cold. Are you really a snowman? My own talking, walking mini snowman." He poked Olaf again to reassure himself.

"Yep, I am a snowman. I don't know where I came from, but I am here and... and.. Ooh I love being a snowman"

"What were you doing before I came?"

"I was singing," Olaf answered, matter of factly. Emmett waited for elaboration, however since Olaf kept silent, he prompted.

"Singing? What were you singing? Hmm, talking, walking and singing. You are a very cute mini snowman,"

"I was singing about Summer. Well more like trying to find something that fits with the rest of the song I already have," Olaf stated.

"Summer? You were singing about Summer? Have you ever experienced Summer? You are a snowman?" Emmett was starting to doubt Olaf's state of mind.

"No, I have not. What is wrong with Summer?"

"You are a snowman!" Emmett couldn't understand his reasoning.

"So? Can't I dream about Summer? Can't a snowman like the sun and the warmth and... and..." Olaf spaced out, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Olaf, hey, mini snowman... Woo hoo." Emmett poked him again.

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a while"

"Yeah, was imagining how the sun would feel on my skin. Do you like the sun?

"I love the sun, makes me shine like a discoball," Emmett snickered.

"Really?" Olaf asked awed.

"Uhuh. We vampires are awesome like that."

Olaf observed Emmett. He was fascinated with this new creature. Without hesitation he poked him. On discovering that his kin was hard, Olaf poked again.

"Your skin is so hard and smooth."

"Again, the awesomeness of vampires."

Emmett enjoyed the mini snowman's reactions. He was a funny, surreal little thing.

"What more is there?"

"The awesomeness of vampires is not to be underestimated." Emmett puffed up in fake proudness.

"Emmett!" Olaf exclaimed happily, running towards the vampire and hugging his legs.

"My favorite mini snowman!" Emmett scooped Olaf into his arms.

"What brought this sudden hug on?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I love warm hugs!"

Something was bumping into Emmett's legs. He looked down over Olaf head and saw Olaf's lower body and feet bump into him. Holding Olaf out at arm's length, they both stared down and back at each other.

"Oops."

Olaf sounded very normal, like it was the most mundane thing in the world.

"That is awesome. You don't feel that? You can literally be pulled apart and it doesn't hurt?"

"Nope."

Emmett got a devilish grin on his face as he looked between Olaf's upperbody he still held, and his lowerbody on the floor.

"So, can your feet run off without your head?"

"Yep. It can be annoying sometimes though." Again Olaf was talking like it was common knowledge.

"So, let's say I put you down and take your feet and run..."

"You can do that, and I'll run after you." Olaf waved his arms.

Emmett looked at the two twigs, chuckling and reaching with one hand to grab one. He held Olaf in one arm while he inspected the twig, bringing it closer to his face. A tickle against his jawline made him look back at Olaf. He realized that the snowman had hit him.

"That twig is my arm, give it back. For your info, they work just fine."

Emmett grinned as he reattached the arm, then he lowered the upperbody so Olaf was in one piece again. The devilish grin hadn't left his face though.

"What more is there to my mini snowman? Oh, I know, we can play twenty questions."

"A game? What game? Can I play? What do we do?"

"We ask each other questions and we answer them. You get to know all there is to the awesomeness of vampires." Emmett grinned at Olaf's quick nodding head.

"Okay, I can do that. Yep," Olaf agreed happily.

"Okay, since I came up with the idea, I'll start. Do you sleep?"

"Nope."

"Do you eat or drink?"

"Nope." Olaf's voice stayed the same, never wavering, neither did his face that seemed frozen in his happy, childish expression.

"Like, never? You don't get hungry?" Emmett asked curiously, trying to picture him eating or drinking anything. The images popping into his mind looked funny and ridiculous.

"What is hungry?" Olaf was very curious.

"Uhm... It's a feeling in your stomach, like an ache, makes you feel faint and urges you to go looking for something to quench that ache. It is a very particular feeling." Emmett found the snowman a very interesting thing.

"Nope. Nothing like you said. I don't feel anything, so why should I eat?" Olaf asked truly surprised.

"I don't know. I've never met anyone that didn't need to eat or drink. You never get an itchy throat or cramps or anything? Anything at all?"

The vampire stared at the mini snowman, trying to comprehend it.

"Nope, no pain, no cramps, nothing, not even when my body is separated from my head."

They looked at each other in silence, until Olaf broke the silence: "Emmett? Why are your eyes changing? They've turned darker. Is that a vampire trait? Do all vampires have that ability?"

His voice rose in excitement as he fired off questions.

"Slow down, mini snowman. It means that I am getting hungrier. And yes, all vampires' eyes darken when they get hungrier."

"Cool!" Olaf leaned in closer, peering into the darkening eyes. His twiggy arm itched to poke them but he contained it.

"What do you eat?"

"Well.. There was a bear close by before I stumbled upon you... I might try to find it and hunt it down..." Emmett answered hesitantly, wondering what Olaf was trying to accomplish.

"Can I come? Please, please, please?"

When Emmett didn't answer immediately, Olaf gave him the best begging pose he could manage. Emmett nodded warily causing the mini snowman to start cheering and skipping around.

"Shhh, you need to be quiet. We don't want to disturb the bear, right?"

"Okay."

And just like that Olaf was still, with a more serious look on his face, though his eyes held a excited sparkle. Emmett nodded once to himself and his demeanor changed.

Olaf watched in wonder as the vampire's face became stern and concentrated, his body poised and ready for the hunt. When he started stalking, Olaf followed, trying hard to contain his enthusiasm.

When they approached the big open field, Emmett halted.

"Are we there yet?" Olaf whispered.

"Shh, yes, there in that heap of snow. You hear the slow steady thumping? That is a sleeping bear."

"That bear has been sleeping for a while now. Why is he sleeping so long?"

"It's hibernating. They sleep until winter is over and as the season change he will wake up and come out of his den."

"Cool! Is that what I did as well? Should I sleep until season change? Wake up when Summer starts? How do I sleep? What do you do to fall asleep?" Olaf was distracted in his own train of thoughts. Emmett's explanation made him questioning his own habits.

"Uhm, I don't know. You never sleep, so maybe snowmen don't hibernate?" Emmett made it sound more like a question because he didn't know the answer either. He had his doubts about the 'Summer' thing though. He knew what snow did in Summer and it wasn't in Olaf's favor.

The slight movement of the bear sleeping nearby distracted Emmett, making the burning feeling in his throat more pronounced.

"Well, I am going to grab myself lunch. Be right back."

Olaf stared curiously after the vampire who stalked to the den and went in the heap of snow. For a moment it was completely silent.

Then, a yawn and a growl rose from the snow. Emmett leaped out into the field followed by a big brown bear. The animal was growling and approaching Emmett in anger. Olaf watched as the vampire and the bear took swipes at each other, chasing each other around the field.

"Here Teddy, Teddy... Not very happy, are you, huh Teddy?" Emmett taunted the bear who was becoming more angry and took more swipes at him.

Olaf was fascinated by the scene in front of him and got closer. He was getting too close as the bear spotted him and lunged at him. His big claws slashed into the snowman, sending it flying in multiple parts.

"Okay, that is enough playtime, Teddy. Well played, but I am hungry so..."

I didn't take Emmett long to take the bear down and sate his thirst. When he was finished, he dug a hole and burried the carcas. He didn't bury it too deep, so that other predators could find it and have a free meal.

He looked up to see Olaf putting himself back together.

"Oops." Olaf sounded... Happy? "That was so cool!"

"Well, that was Animal Planet Live for you. Thank you for your attention." Emmett bowed.

"Can you do that again?" The excitement was obvious.

"Well, Teddy won't be participating and I am not hungry anymore, so no. Sorry" Emmett answered with fake sorrow.

"Can we play twenty questions again?"

Olaf's disappointment was quickly forgotten.

"Sure, ask away, mini snowman."

Emmett made himself comfortable and sat down, slightly leaning against a tree. Olaf seemed to be in deep thought, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What to ask?" Olaf muttered to himself, tapping his finger against his cheek.

"Don't hurt yourself over there;"

"I know! Do you always hunt bears?"

"Well, not always no, I hunt other things as well when I am hungry. There aren't that many bears where I live. Bears are like a feast. Though I do prefer bears." Emmett got a mean satisfying look in his eyes.

"Cool, they are big though. Wow, you can hunt them just like that…," Olaf's minds started to wander off again in amazement.

"Okay, your turn."

His childlike happiness returned just as quickly.

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it... I was just here one day and that was it."

"So, you have no idea where you came from, like none?" Emmett's interest was only increasing.

"Nope." Olaf didn't really seemed bothered by his lack of knowledge.

"Weird, but cool."

"How old are you?"

"I was 20 when I was changed into a vampire, been one for 78 years now." Emmett puffed proudly. He loved showing off his age.

Olaf stared at him in amazement, "That sounds really old? What were you before you became a vampire?"

"I was a human. Have you ever seen a human?" Emmett wasn't sure Olaf even grasped the idea of 'humans'

"Ooh, yes. I have seen humans here sometimes. They were trying to be sneaky, holding those weird things that make loud noises when they used them."

"Hmm, hunters, huh? They never saw you?" Emmett grinned.

"Nope."

"Cool. What do you do all day and night?"

"Walk around, singing, watching, talking to things, to myself, and... and well... " Olaf trailed off.

"How about giving me the grand tour of your 'house'?" Emmett used quotation marks on the word 'house'. He really wanted to see what Olaf did all day long.

"Oh, I would love to. There is so much to see, come on," Olaf sounded excited at the prospect of leading his new friend around. He started walking, more like skipping, around in his enthusiasm. Emmett got up and followed.

Olaf guided him to different places, telling stories about everything he experienced at each place.

They wandered into a small open space between three big trees."This is the first place I remember. It was covered in snow as well. I haven't seen anything else than snow. I don't remember what happened before this place, but suddenly I opened my eyes and this is what I saw," Olaf trailed off, remembering his first breath of air.

"You were all alone? Aren't there more of you?"

"Nope, well I haven't found anyone quite like me... There is one... No, no, must not speak of him. Let's not invite him." Olaf shuddered.

"Him? Who is 'him'?"

"No one. Let's not talk about that. Come one, there is so much more to see." Emmett noticed his change of subject, but let it slip. His curiosity was peaked though and he swore to learn more about 'him'.

As they continued their walk, Emmett couldn't help himself as he swiped some snow of a low hanging branch, make it into a small snowball and threw it at the mini snowman.

"Hey!" Olaf retaliated by making a small snowball himself. His twiggy arms however were a huge handicap. When he lifted his arms, the little ball impaled on his hands.

Emmett nearly doubled over from laughing. Olaf charged at him and shook his hands, making it snowing on Emmett's legs.

"Is that all you got, mini snowman?" He goaded.

As Olaf made a new snowball, Emmett made a new one as well. He was quicker and had the first shot. Olaf was hit by a snowball the same size as him. The force of the ball made Olaf stumble and start to roll. He became completely engulfed by snow, gathering by rolling down the hill they were currently on. The big heap of snow came to a halt against a tree halfway down.

"You okay, mini snowman? I didn't mean to hurt you." Emmett had ran towards the heap and began to dig for Olaf.

"Oops, nope I am all good. Can we do that again?" Again Olaf sounded eager and happy. His eyes twinkled as he looked up to the vampire.

Just as Emmett was about to respond, he heard a heartbeat coming closer. As it got closer, Olaf could hear it too and he froze.

"Oh, no, no no, not again. He can't find me. Come on, run!" Olaf was highly displeased as he turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"You know who is coming? Who is it?" Emmett was curious as he reluctantly followed the mini snowman.

"An annoying creature that loves to bother me and he won't stop." Olaf was anything but happy now.

They ran and ran as the heartbeat seemed to follow them.

"Hey! Hey! Stupid feet, come back!"

Emmett looked at Olaf and only saw his feet and lowest part of his body running beside him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of his body impaled on a icicle. For a split millisecond he froze, then grabbed Olaf's still running feet and ran back to the rest of his body.

"Thank you. And you, stupid feet, need to stay attached to my body, stupid things!" Olaf ranted at his own body.

The delay meant that the thing following them had gained up on them and Emmett could smell a deer-like scent.

"A deer? We are followed by a deer?" His voice held amusement.

"A annoying deer yes, that can't leave me alone. Now let's go!"

However it was to late, as a huge deer jumped from between the trees and ran straight towards the mini snowman's face.

The vampire watched in amusement as Olaf turned and twisted and batted the deer away from his face. The deer only seemed to become more determined to get what he wanted. Whatever that was.

After a few moments Emmett decided to intervene and he stepped forward. He held both creatures, one in each hand. He had a slight suspicion this deer wasn't normal either.

"Hello there. How about we stop fighting and be civil first." He then directed his attention to the deer, "Hello, my name is Emmett. Who are you?"

"I'm Sven. I want that carrot. Please, please, please can I have it?" The deer was impatient.

"Hmm, well Sven. I think that might not be possible. You see, that carrot is Olaf's nose and I think he is very fond of that nose." Emmett sounded like he was explaining something to a small child.

"But I want it!"

"No! No, you can't have it. It is my nose. Find something else!" Olaf was really annoyed.

"Okay, okay, settle down." The vampire was highly amused by this new creature. "Now, let's have a talk. Sven, what exactly are you?"

"I am a deer," Sven answered dumbly.

"Yeah, I can see that, but you talk?"

"Yes, don't know how."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know and I don't care, he has to leave me alone," Olaf interjected.

"Can't we all get along here? Sven, there has to be something else you like except that carrot… Olaf's nose." Emmett tried to diffuse the tense situation.

The rest of the afternoon was spend trying to get to know Sven, but it didn't seem like Sven knew a lot about himself to begin with.

The only things Emmett learned in the end as the night started to set in, was that Sven was a big deer, that didn't really care about life. He was an easygoing, happy, lighthearted creature who behaved more like a dog than a deer; Tail waggling, licking and panting included.

"I am starting to get tired. Goodnight guys," Sven yawned.

He was almost like a dog, turning in a circle a few times, looking for a good spot. He checked his surroundings and finally settled down, assured that it was safe to do so. A few moments later a soft snoring could be heard.

"Now is the perfect time to walk away," Olaf whispered to Emmett.

They slunk away, being careful to not wake the deer. For a while they walked in complete silence. Olaf kept looking over his shoulder to make sure Sven hadn't followed them.

"It's okay, I would hear it if he woke up. You and your nose are safe," Emmett snickered.

Olaf sighed in relief and kept walking. The night was quiet and peaceful, there were no clouds so the moon and the stars cast the landscape in a light/shadow-game. As the reached the top of a hill Olaf looked up in awe.

"Woooooow," his voice was silent as he saw the colorful lights in the sky. Moving streaks of green, pink, blue and yellow were visible in the clear night sky.

"Aurora Boreallis. The Northern lights. Beautiful isn't it?"

Olaf nodded, unable to speak.

"What, mini snowman? Lost for words? That is the first." Emmett poked him, making him nod.

They stayed silent, watching the light spectacle.

As the spectacle began to disappear, they started walking back to where Sven slept, all be it with a reluctant Olaf.

"So, what's the deal with Sven?"

"That deer has been bothering me, always trying to steal my nose. One day I was walking around, enjoying the winter and suddenly he pops up and he immediately tries to take my nose," Olaf ranted like a stubborn child.

"Seems annoying," Emmett probed.

"It is. It's like he is always out to get me. I can't go anywhere without looking out for him." Olaf was sinking into his own thoughts.

"Well, I will keep you safe from the mean, bad deer today," Emmett assured him, just as they approached the now vacant spot where Sven used to sleep.

"I woke up and you were gone," Sven appeared from between the trees.

"Sorry, morning walk. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, all fed." Olaf wasn't completely satisfied with his answer as he kept eying the carrot.

"What are we doing today?" Sven was all for a day out with the others, earning a disappointed look from the mini snowman.

"Well, why don't you guys show me around some more?"

"Yes, yes we can do that," Olaf's cheerfulness was back. For now, they seemed to get along so Emmett let them guide him through the snowy landscape.

"Can't we play a game?"

"Oh, oh! I know, we can play hide and seek," Olaf vibrated in eagerness.

"Yes, yes, yes, we can, can't we?" Sven shouted excitedly showing them he was all for it with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure... If you think you can win from a vampire. Go ahead," Emmett chuckled.

"Okay. I'll start. 1... 2... 3...," Olaf closed his eyes and started counting.

After counting to thirty, the snowman turned around and noticed the area was abandonned. The tracks in the snow however were a giveaway. He could make out the vampires' slight footprints but they seemed to be going in circles and ended suddenly. Olaf looked around, trying to pick the trail up again.

"Where did he go?" He mumbled to himself, "Alright, Sven, the nose-stealing deer first then," he grumbled.

It didn't take him long to spot the deer, besides his footprints, the antlers and the raised butt were easy to spot. Slowly Olaf approached.

"Hmm, beautiful twigs, so pretty," Olaf made a grab at the antlers and tried to pull at them. "Uhmph seems like they are stuck. Found you!" He finally exclaimed.

Sven stood up from behind the fallen log and shook his body making snow fly everywhere.

"Come on, let's go find the vampire. And stop trying to get my nose!"

Together they walked around, trying to find the vampire. After a few minutes they ended back on the place where they started the game, without a trace of the vampire.

"Emmett? Where is he? He is good as a vampire." Sven was enthousiastic.

"Yes, he is. Isn't he cool? Vampires are cool. Come on, he has to be somewhere," Olaf wasn't tired of the game yet.

They fell silent again and looked around, trying to determine where the vampire might have gone to. Sven wandered away, following the light footprints, his nose to the ground and running the same circular pattern that Emmett has done.

"Sven! It is going nowhere!" Olaf sighed.

Sven stopped where the footprints ended and looked up. Up in the tree looking down at him, He saw Emmett smirking and waiving.

"Found him! I found him!" Sven jumped in victory.

Emmett leaped out of the tree and landed at the bottom near the deer, "You guys are funny."

"Emmett!" Olaf ran towards him and hugged him.

"Okay, let's play again. I'll count this time." Emmett said while waiting for them to run away.

"No cheating! Close your eyes and count slowly," Olaf didn't trust him at all.

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll even lean against a tree," Emmett put a fake pout on his face before stalking towards a tree.

"Okay, my eyes are closed and I am leaning against a tree. 1... 2... 3..." The tree cracked a little as he said it, so he pulled back and left an inch between his crossed arms and the trunk. He heard the others scatter while he counted to thirty.

When he reached thirty, he turned around and started to look. As a vampire it was quite easy to locate Sven's thumping heartbeat. For the fun of it, he did prolong the search. He walked relatively close to the deer's hiding spot, but turned away.

"Hmm, probably a scared deer. I'm not going to frighten it more. I just fed and I prefer bear anyway." Emmett pretended to talk to himself, but made his voice loud enough for Sven to hear.

He stalked away and returned a few minutes later. "I keep being lured back to this place. What is it... ?Oh look, a deer," he exclaimed as he poked Sven swiftly.

Sven veered up and let out a loud gasp.

"Found you," Emmett grinned. "Now, to find that mini snowman."

Emmett soon discovered that it wasn't as easy to find him. None of his senses could pick him up; no scent, no sound,... Even the footprints seemed to be wipped out.

More than half an hour later there was still no sign of Olaf. "Damn, that mini snowman is good," he whispered to himself.

Sven had followed the vampire in the search of Olaf. When his nose wrinkled, alerting him of the treat not far from where he stood. Sven turned and followed his nose.

"Where are you wandering off to?" Emmett asked while watching the deer walking away from him. He didn't have to wait long though as Sven went straight to a snow covered bush.

"Aw, no, no no! Leave my nose alone! Sven! Nose!" Olaf shouted.

"That is where the mini snowman is!" Emmett chuckled as he approached to dispute behind the bush.

"Emmett, make him stop!" Olaf was very annoyed.

"Come on, big guy, what did I tell you about the carrot." Emmett lifted the deer in his arm.

"You are good, Olaf. I couldn't find you. If it wasn't for Sven's nose here... Hey, where are we?"

Emmett looked behind Olaf.

"We shouldn't be going in that direction, let's turn back. Please?" Olaf pleaded while stepping in front of Emmett.

Emmett looked down at the mini snowman blocking his path, "Why? What is down this path?"

"The big bad snowman," Sven interjected. The deer looked slightly uncomfortable.

"The big bad snowman? How bad can he be? Come on, I want to meet him," Emmett shouted.

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand. He is mean! And big! And scary! And... And dangerous!" Olaf was desperate, willing the vampire to change his mind from meeting the mean snowman.

"Mini snowman, have you learned nothing about the awesomeness of vampires? Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"How awesome are vampires? Are you like superman?" Sven was curious as he still didn't really know a lot about vampires.

"Superman is a wuss compared to us, Sven. I'll chase the big meanie away," Emmett puffed out his chest.

He kept walking, stepping around Olaf, who kept chanting 'no, no,no, bad idea, bad idea, very bad idea, oh why do I keep following...'

"So, Sven, you ever met the big snowman?"

"Yes, he is big and mean. Loud also, he roars and stomps and destroys. He is not a nice creature."

"I still want to meet him."

"Wow, he is huge..." Emmett looked up at the big snowman who was marching towards them. He reminded Emmett of a charging bull or bear. Before he understood what happened, the snowman had punched him.

He flew a few feet in the air and landed on his feet, "Hello to you too. I'm Emmett, who are you?"

He only got a loud growl in return.

"He can't talk," Olaf whispered loudly. He and Sven had taking refuge behind a nearby tree.

"Oh, kind of figured that out," Emmett grumbled, annoyed at meeting someone who was physically stronger than him.

'"So, apparently you are kind of grumpy..." He had to jump away as the snowman lunged at him again, "… definitely grumpy."

Emmett jumped on a treetrunk and climbed up. From his new lookout he watched the big snowman roaring up at him.

"You are not very social. Seriously lacking manners and not very welcoming."

"Emmett! Don't taunt him, please. Let's just go." Olaf wanted to get away as quick as possible.

"I am not taunting him. He shouldn't be a bully."

The snowman shook hard on the tree, almost uprooting it. Emmett leaped over the back of the creature and landed behind him. As the creature turned around and ran towards him, Emmett jumped and grabbed hold on the snowman's neck. He twisted his body and combined with the movement of the snowman they both tumbled to the ground.

Snow flew up, making it difficult to see anything for a few seconds.

"Emmett?"

"Stay there!"

They both got up and eyed eachother, both unharmed. The snowman roared and lunged again. Again Emmett leaped over his back and landed behind him, aggravitng the snowman even more.

In an unexpected move, the snowman managed to swipe the vampire of his feet, making him fall on the ground with a thud.

"I've had it with you." Emmett didn't find it amusing anymore. The big snowman was stronger than he anticipated.

"Olaf, Sven, why don't you guys run? I will follow you in a bit."

"Okay," Olaf was all too happy to get away.

Emmett kept his eyes on the snowman while he heard the others run away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Emmett intercepted the big snowman's attempt to run after them. He jumped on his back and wrapped his legs and arms around him.

It worked, as the snowman was now focusing his attention back on Emmett. He in turn discovered that holding onto the creature wasn't that easy. The quality of snow seemed to disadvantage the vampire. The creature roared and bucked and twisted to get Emmett off his back.

Emmett held on while trying to find a way to attack it. How do you harm a snowman? He couldn't bite it, couldn't drain it, couldn't strangle it, so how was he going to do this? He tried clawing at it, maybe he could tear of chunks of snow. However, it seemed to be a solid mass. Besides denting it with his fingers, Emmett couldn't harm the snowman.

He wasn't sure if the snowman could harm him either, they could possibly go at it for hours or days... Until one of them got tired of it, or he needed to hunt. Realising that, Emmett let go and intended to jump backwards, however just as he let go the snowman twisted again and he hit Emmett full force with his arm.

The vampire flew backwards, passed several trees before slamming into one. The tree collapsed. Branches, debris, snow and other wreakage fell to the ground, burying Emmett, while the big snowman came closer, still growling.

Emmett roared in frustration as he climbed from underneath the debris. He was done with the creature. He righted himself, bared his teeth, poised his body and kept roaring. He wasn't Emmett anymore, he was an agitated vampire. His coal black eyes never left the approaching snowman.

As it was nearing, Emmett roared again, louder and more ferocious than before. The big snowman stopped, watching the vampire in front of him shaking in anger. He roared right back at him.

When the creature saw that Emmett didn't back down, didn't even show an ounce of fear, he stopped roaring.

"Yeah, not so tough now, are you," Emmett uttered frustratedly through his teeth.

For a few moments they both were silent, unmoving and sizing each other up. Emmett roared again. This time the snowman took a few steps back. The vampire didn't move a muscle as the creature kept backing backwards.

"Bye bye, big, bad snowman; Hope to never see you again," Emmett concluded before turning around and looking for the other's footprints. He followed them and could hear a fast beating heartbeat in the distance.

"Emmet!" Olaf's voice cheered, "No, no, Sven no! Stupid feet, come back."

Emmett took in the scene in front of him and felt something bump into his legs. He noticed Olaf's head on the ground, while Sven tried to bite the carrot nose.

The vampire chuckled making his way towards them, picking up both Olaf's head and Sven, holding one under each arm.

"Now, what did I tell you about trying to pick the carrot? A big no no… Here you go Olaf, they ran away again, huh," Emmett reprimanded Sven and gave Olaf his body back.

"But it looks so delicious," Sven moaned.

"No! Oh hey, Emmett." Olaf was irritated and happy at the same time.

""Did you miss me? Well, the big bad snowman wasn't very polite."

"What did you do?"

"I showed him what a vampire was, and we held a roaring contest… I won." Emmett grinned, "There might be some demolished trees as well."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he left and I left too, so who knows."

"Well, I am not going in that area again." Olaf stated.

"Still don't like him, do you?" Emmett loved goading the mini snowman

"Nope." Olaf had returned to his happy and simple state.

"How about we do something a bit more relaxing?"

Emmett was about to agree when he peeked at his watch and saw what time it was, "Oh, is it this late already? Well, that was enough excitement for a weekend. Unfortunately I have to be back home. School tomorrow," Emmett winked.

"Can I come?" Olaf begged.

"Uhm, I think we might have a problem if you come with me, mini snowman."

"Why?"

"The lack of snow and cold might be a problem for your health," Emmett tried to delicately explain.

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, mini snowman, I will come back. Maybe I can persuade my family to come next time."

"More vampires?" The hope and enthusiasm were very obvious, and Emmett grinned.

"Yes, more vampire awesomeness."

"Bye Emmett." Olaf slammed his body into Emmett's legs and tried to wrap his twiggy arms around them.

"Awww, I'm going to miss you too, my mini snowman."

Olaf waved frantically as the vampire sped away.

…..

…..

…..

As Emmett came closer towards the house, his ears picked up his mate's and family's voices.

"I told you he would be fine. He is safe and unharmed," Alice reassured.

"But why couldn't you see him then? From the moment he neared Canada you couldn't see him. No vision, no cellphone reception, nothing!" Rosalie did not sound happy.

"I don't know, but I did see he would come home safe." Alice did sound a bit relieved though.

He sprinted the last couple of feet and broke through the treeline, seeing everyone standing outside. Rosalie ran towards him and wrapped her arms around her mate.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, giving Rosalie a tight hug. "I love you too, Rose."

"Emmett? Is.. Is that a living snowman...?" Edward sounded baffled, no doubt seeing fragments of Emmett's weekend in his mind.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this crazy story. Let me know your thoughts._

_There might be a sequel involving the whole Cullen clan somewhere in the future._


End file.
